Mares
by SirOrion
Summary: Un mundo cubierto de agua, una relación pecaminoso, una aventura en alta mar, piratas y usurpadores, una sociedad post apocaliptica, una chica que ilumina su corazón y le hace tener esperanza. Naruto Harem seguro.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

La música campestre resonaba en aquella tasca que tanto frecuentaba, aunque bastante alegre para su oído siempre fue un sonido lúgubre, dio un sorbo profundo de aquel licor destilado en la parte trasera del comercio, de seguro le recordaba al tequila, pero algo más puro…por ende más fuerte.

Los gritos de los demás clientes al compás de la música le indicaban que ya no era el momento para seguir ahí, con señales llamo la atención del Bartender, le pago la cuenta más un trago más, que al momento de servirle, bebió de un solo jalón.

Agradeció la atención y con un andar tambaleando se dirigió a la puerta, las chicas de compañía se le acercaban con diversas intenciones, abrazandole y tocan su cuerpo, por experiencia sujeto fuertemente su billetera y sus llaves, que fueron rozadas varias veces en intentos de usurpar sus pertenencias, al verse descubiertas una a una iban alejándose tratando de no levantar sospechas, podría estar ebrio pero desde hace años que no perdía la cordura.

Al llegar a la puerta, no pudo evitar ver con intriga a una chica un poco menor que él, entrando con ojos rojos…seguramente de llorar, pensó...sin meditar bien sus acción, saco un pañuelo de sus bolsillos y se lo extendió con una sonrisa algo forzada a la chica, siempre había sido de esos chicos que ocultaban sus pesares para brindarle confort a los demás.

No espero mucho siquiera para ver la expresión de la chica ni detallar su rostro, solo sabría que era de tez blanca y hebras caoba azuladas, escucho una decaído gracias mientras que el solo hacia señales de despedida con la mano, sin siquiera voltear.

Ya fuera del local, noto que solo las luces artificiales alumbraban las desoladas calles, subió la mirada, solo para apreciar con desagano el domo cristalino, que no dejaba entrar los galones de agua sobre la ciudad.

Río, siempre le hacía gracia recordar como la humanidad había terminado por destruir el planeta y el agua había barrido con todo gramo de tierra en el mundo, la risa lo invadió nuevamente, seguramente por efectos del exceso de licor.

Sin más emprendió su marcha al sitio donde dormiría, con su por supuesto tambaleante andar, apreciando con ironía las desoladas veredas con algunos moradores de la noche, que realmente no quería tener el gusto de conocer, a pesar de haber destruido el planeta, el humano nunca había aprendido de sus errores.

Al llegar a su departamento le tomo unos minutos más de lo debido subir a su piso, ya que tuvo que usar las escaleras, en su estado el ascensor era el principal rival, al instante de siquiera rozar la perilla de la puerta, esta se abrió abruptamente seguido de un "inesperado" empujón debido al abrazo que le brindaba la persona que lo esperaba…

-**¿Dónde estabas?- **la voz poco delicada, pero bastante preocupada invadió sus oídos, fijo su mirada, en la chica frente a él, de cabello rojo y piel blanca, que mantenía su rostro contra su pecho.

Con una sonrisa, y su mano alborotándole su cabello rojo, le susurré-**Hoy es el día…necesitaba estar a solas- **la chica asintió sin retirar el rostro de su pecho –**Vamos Tayuya…podemos hablar adentro- **al no recibir señal, no tuve más opción que levantarme junto a ella, bastante difícil la hazaña al no poder estar de pie y erguido más de 2 minutos.

Ella sin soltarme camino con su rostro entre mi gabardina, cerré las puertas con bastante atoro, me fui desvistiendo hasta quedar solo en pantalón junto a mi cama, una bastante grande para una persona, con cuidado me acosté siendo seguido por la pelirroja mientras esta se sentaba sobre mí, era rutinario hacer esto cuando llegaba ebrio a casa.

_**-**_**Ves ahora si podemos hablar tranquilos- **le dije de nuevo sonriendo mientras jugaba con su sedoso cabello, al no recibir respuesta solo nos quedamos así, durante varios minutos, seguramente habría tenido un día difícil y yo solo pensaba en mí, bebiendo para saciar mis penas.

**-Naruto…nunca te abandonaré…lo juro- **un sentimiento amargo se hizo presente en mi garganta al escuchar aquello, jugué un poco más con su cabello, pensando en como responderle.

Suspire un poco al pensar una manera correcta de responder-**No digas eso…al final te enamorarás e irás a vivir con ese hombre que pueda hacerte feliz…y un día morirás… no siempre estaremos juntos.-** sabía que no habían sido las mejores palabras, pero no podía dejar que pensará en mi de tal manera.

-**No me importa tener a otro hombre…-** sin más la pelirroja recorto la distancia que había entre nosotros para estar cara a cara conmigo **–Solo te amo a ti, hermano- **nuevamente habían terminado así, dos hermanos cometiendo pecado, siendo uno en la cama, mientras la lujuria inundaba por completo la alcoba, siempre decía que no podría volver hacerlo…pero solamente sentía confort junto a Tayuya y nadie más, pero sabía que tarde o temprano eso acabaría y ella lo dejaría…como lo hicieron sus padres.

Al terminar el coito, y sentir la respiración delicada de la pelirroja en su pecho, supo que había quedado dormida, sonrío irónicamente al retrato de sus padres sobre la mesa, y con tristeza pensó en como se sentirían si los vieran así…faltando a las normas del dios que tanto amaban…y que hace tantos años que había perdido Fe, en él y en cualquier ente espiritual.

Sin más cerro los ojos, y se dejó caer en el sueño junto a su amado pecad, su hermana.

Fin Prologo.


	2. Así empezó

**Sección para Lectores**

**dark side of everyone: **Gracias por su comentario espero le guste el 1 capitulo.

**El angel de la oscuridad:** Que bueno que haya terminado de procesar jajaja, me pareció bastante curioso su comentario :P

**Blue Soki: **Bueno amigo, no tenia planeado abandonar el fic, simplemente no había tenido tiempo para continuarlo, espero poder publicar con mayor frecuencia, y con respecto a la actitud de Tayuya...espero te guste lo que haré en los próximos, en este no...pero pronto.

**lala: **supongo que eras un anonimo, que le gusto el fic, espero no te pierdes la continuación y te guste el capitulo

**Katahamarizumu: **como el más recientes de los review, me siento bastante complacido con esta comunidad, que inclusive a pesar de haber quedado seguramente una decena de paginas atrás, te tomaste tu tiempo para ir leyendo cada una de los summary y dar con "MARES", espero te guste el capitulo y lo hasta luego

Disclaimer: La historia es 100% original aunque los personajes no me pertenezcan, cualquier que diga lo contrario esta intentando hacer plagio.

Disfruten y perdón la tardanza

Capitulo 1 -Así empezó-

Había estado secando sus lágrimas con aquel suave pañuelo que un hombre rubio le había ofrecido, últimamente su vida no había sido más que un revoltijo de malas situaciones con momentos totalmente irónicos, además de que su familia no le ofrecía el suficiente apoyo…o mejor su padre le negaba cualquier afecto fraternal existente.

En aquella madriguera de ratas, como solía decir su padre al sitio, no era tan malo como este describía, pero tampoco era de su agrado, varios hombres bastante mayor que ella se habían acercado ofreciendo algunas sumas de dinero por confort, cosa que ella negó repetidas veces, siempre había opinado que darle precio al cuerpo de una mujer, era peor que perder la integridad como persona, siempre había aborrecido a las mujeres que tenían una mentalidad tan simple como para ver como única opción para poder ganar dinero, aparte de eso el género musical era bastante pesado para ella en ese momento, no es que fuese de su desagrado pero en ese momento un trago amargo y silencio era lo único que quería…siempre la han considerado una persona estoica, los estoicos propugnan la vida natural, imperturbable, sereno ante la desgracia, bonita opinión que tenían de ella, pero no era tan agraciada, siempre habían pesares en su persona, pero por la tentativa de siempre intentar complacer a su padre, aparentaba no sentir nada…una verdadera Hyuuga.

Antes de partir había tomado bastante dinero de la bóveda, suficiente para poder perderse unas semanas…pero seguramente su padre la encontraría antes y su vida sería más infernal que como lo era ahora, bebió el licor amargo de su copa, sintiendo como su garganta ardía por un segundo para luego sentir el reconfortante calor en su pecho, odiaba el sabor al licor pero luego de algunos tragos aquello dejaba de importar y solo quería seguir sintiendo esa agradable sensación cálida en su pecho. Se podría decir, que pasaron las horas como los tragos mientras descaradamente sus sentidos se veían abajo debido a los grados de alcohol que había consumido, supuso que era el momento de irse cuando empezaba a confundirse de tragos, bebiendo sin intención las copas adyacentes.

Tomo su bolsa, mientras con tropezones salía del bar, no acostumbraba a ingerir alcohol además de las pocas ocasiones en la que su padre veía apropiado que esta lo hiciese, y mucho menos había quedado en el mismo estado en el que estaba, si bien mentalmente estaba preparada para esa sensación pero realmente su cuerpo no estaba listo para ello.

Salió del local sin prestar atención en aquellas personas que veían su patético andar, da igual, de todas formas en esas circunstancias no le importaba, nada le importaba.

Los minutos pasaban mientras sus pies dolían a cada segundo, no era lo mismo caminar con tacones en una estancia y descansar cuando fuera necesario a no parar ni por un segundo, pero realmente no le importaba, paro por un momento mientras torpemente arrancaba los delicados tacos de su calzado para luego arrojarlos y seguir caminando, "A la mierda la elegancia, desde ese momento ella quería ser otra persona".

Así pensó mientras las luces artificiales se encendían haciendo saber que ya estaba amaneciendo aunque el sol no se viera, debido al domo que sus ancestros habían construido.

Suspiro no muy convencida de que haría desde ese momento con su vida, hasta que sin darse cuenta era espectadora de aquello que le cambiaría la vida.

BOOOM.

El ensordecedor disparo lo hizo levantarse de golpe, casi tumbando a la pelirroja que seguía acostada sobre él, la chica también se levantó por el estruendoso sonido, sin pensarlo mucho, el rubio aun sin ropa puesta retiró un poco las cortinas para observar con horror como ciertas partes de la ciudad estaban en llamas y partes del domo a la distancia se veían agrietados, con el miedo en su rostro, bajo de la cama con apuro, mientras tomaba sus prendas y se las colocaba- **Hermana, vístete! Hay que salir de aquí ahora- ** dijo apresurado mientras recogía algunas pertenencias indispensables en unas mochilas, tales como muda de ropa, la foto de sus padres, ahorros y utensilios de prioridad, mientras en otra metía todo tipo de alimentos sin fecha de caducidad aproximada. Su hermana aun sin entender asomo el rostro por la ventana para segundos después saltar completamente desnuda de la cama, para vestirse y ayudar al rubio sin perder el tiempo.

-¡**¿Qué demonios está pasando?! – **grito con el terror impregnado en sus facciones para recibir una negación de parte del rubio "¿Cómo demonios esperas que lo sepa?"- pensó para no alterar más a su hermana.

Cogió el arma que había dejado su padre con él, y mantenía oculta bajo el colchón, la guardo debajo de su Caquetá a simple alcance y las cajas de balas las guardo en su bolso personal, no sabía que estaba sucediendo pero no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a su hermana, y si era necesario usar el arma lo haría.

Al salir a la calle, con ambas mochilas pudo apreciar como el desorden carcomía a la ciudadela, las personas corrían de un lado para otro, los autos estaban abandonados, seguramente al no permitir abordarlos en los barcos de escape, al ocupar mucho espacio.

"Desde este momento se declara alerta roja" la sirena acompañada de la voz mecánica se hizo escuchar en todas las bocinas que operaban en la ciudad.

Sujete la mano de Tayuya y a paso firme nos dirigimos a las salidas de emergencia y evacuación de la ciudad, podía apreciar el terror en los ojos de ella, y sabía que mi expresión tampoco estaba muy lejos de la suya…nunca habíamos estado fuera del domo, nisiquiera habíamos pensado en tocar las salidas.

Apreté para intentar brindarle seguridad a la chica y luego mostrarle una sonrisa acompañadas de unas palabras –**No te preocupes…todos saldrá bien, lo prometo-**

"Siempre dicen, no prometas cosas que no estás seguro de cumplir, a partir de ese momento aprendí el significado y el dolor detrás de esas palabras, pero que podía hacer…nunca imagine que lo que nos iba a suceder iba a cambiar nuestras vidas…

Fin Capitulo 1


	3. ¿Qué pasó?

Capitulo 2 ¿Qué paso?

Con pesadez abrió sus ojos, poco a poco por supuesto, era curioso que ese simple gesto le hiciera doler tanto el cuerpo, jamás se había sentido así; la brillante luz que le cegaba tampoco ayudaba mucho, pero por curioso que sonara el ser cegado por ese brillo…no le molestaba en lo absoluto en vez de eso, se sentía cálido.

Al terminar de abrir los ojos noto que no reconocía el sitio donde se encontraba, podía notar unas astilladas paredes de madera, bastante húmedas, con cuerdas colgando por doquier…al igual que cadenas un poco oxidadas, detallo que luz de momento antes se filtraba por una trampilla metálica sobre él…ellos, se descompuso mentalmente al fijarse que no estaba solo…para nada solo, decenas de personas al igual que él se encontraba apiladas o recostadas por todos lados, algunos respirando … otros simplemente parecían muñecos inertes, ensangrentados por supuesto, al poder sentarse para detallar todo nuevamente, solo paso algo por su cabeza, al sentir el intenso dolor en su abdomen, inconscientemente llevo su mano a esta para notar la calidez húmeda de lo que seguramente sería su sangre.

Intento ponerse de pie, pero un jalón inesperado en su ropa lo hizo detenerse, giro levemente su rostro para observar la delicada y ensangrentada mano palida que lo sujetaba, busco con temor el rostro de quien sea que fuera, fue espantoso por un segundo…bizarro por así decirlo, de entre los cuerpos unos ojos plateados muy hermosos lo veían con cansancio mientras con esfuerzo y tirando de él, podía salir del pilar de cuerpos sobre ella, sería ingenuo no decir que era espantoso verla así, tan blanca como la porcelana, pero a su vez roja manchada de tanta sangre, su vestido aun tenia segmentos de tela limpios de color blanco, a diferencia de lo demás que teñido de escarlata se adhería a su piel, su cabello azabache igualmente empapado se veía desmarañado y desbordando sangre.

-**Ayuda…-**logro pronunciar la chica, mientras que con un paso adormilado se acercaba a él, este simplemente intento ser de apoyo, inútilmente ya que al sentir el peso de su cuerpo, añadiéndole el suyo propio, ocasiono un terrible dolor en su abdomen…

-**¿Qué demonios había pasado?-** fue más un pensamiento que otra cosa, pero realmente le era difícil recordar cómo había acabado ahí…lo último que le pasaba por la cabeza fue…salir de casa junto a Tayuya…-**Hermana- **susurro, para girar el rostro en busca de ella, un click en su mente…le hizo recordar todo de golpe.

_**Flash Black**_

-**Todo saldrá bien- **le repitió gentilmente a la pelirroja, mientras esta asentía insegura…como no estarlo sabía perfectamente, que su rostro no demostraba lo que decía, estaba realmente asustado y sería raro que no, de un momento a otro, el domo que protegía a la ciudad, estaba a punto de romperse, si eso sucedía podían decirle adiós a cualquier esperanza de sobrevivir, la presión con la que el agua entraría sería tanta que sus cuerpos no aguantarían ni un minuto, no quería sonar negativo, pero debían apurarse o la pagarían caro.

A diferencia de muchos otros que aceptaban su destino y sabían de las probabilidades, solo atinaban a disfrutar de sus últimos minutos y redimirse de sus pecados, como algunos que se encontraban rezando a pleno pulmón, mientras que otro simplemente…hacían cosas de humanos en crisis, prefería no voltear a ver esos casos, la mentalidad de un humano desesperado lograba ser asquerosa…por no decir repugnante e insensata.

Apretó nuevamente la mano de Tayuya mientras aceleraba el paso, tropezando con algunos civiles más, que no podían seguir el paso.

BOOOM

Otro estruendo rugió con fuerza ahora mucho más cerca y espantando a todos, sin excluirlo, su mano libre la llevo sin percatarse a mango de su arma, y empuñarla fuertemente.

-**Alerta grieta, en el sector 3 del Domo COD 43FG- **habían clasificado las zonas de la ciudad por sectores y códigos para poder mantener un buen mantenimiento de este…cosa que parecía inútil en estas circunstancia…a nadie le importaba que segmento había sido destruido…lo que importaba es que el agua acababa de filtrar el domo y ya no quedaba mucho tiempo; de un momento a otro sus pasos rápidos se convirtieron en una carrera desesperada, mientras sin saberlo lastimaba la mano de la pelirroja…bueno si que sabía que la hería, pero no era el momento de delicadeces…

-**Corre Tayuya- **su voz se había vuelto un poco más ronca por la desesperación, ese nudo en la garganta lo carcomía y asustaba, se sentía atragantado por el la ansiedad…pero todo empeoro cuando visualizo el obviamente causante de la destrucción.

La desmechadas telas de las ropas de aquellos individuos, sucias/mugrientas y roídas, armados con fusiles y espadones de titanio, pieles tatuadas y marcadas con cicatrices de mala imagen, solo lo hacían intuir que esto era peor de lo que pensaba, y más aún al ver como estos masacraban a los incautos civiles que corrían desesperados por acceder al elevador del muelle, disparos que hasta el momento le habían parecido inexistentes, seguramente por la adrenalina y el temor.

Sin pararse atropelladamente avanzo entre los demás civiles aprovechando su fornido cuerpo, adelanto algunos mientras arrastraba a la pelirroja consigo.

Observo como algunos guardias defendían el acceso al muelle entre disparos y tajos con las espadas, siendo superados con creces en numero pero no en calidad.

Se sintió a salvo cuando podía ver los marcos del elevador a menos de 20 metros, inconsientemente sonreía de la ilusión de salvarse…pero todo acabo al sentir un punzón en su costado; giro el rostro aterrado viendo con espanto el oxidado metal que le atravesaba el torso, sabía que solo habían sido unos milímetros de metal, pero el dolor era prácticamente insoportable.

-**¿A dónde vas dulzura? –** gruño con voz áspera el causante de su dolor, mientras con una mirada lasciva veía con desdén a su hermana, la lengua amarillenta de este, surco sus labios babosos para luego sonreír mostrando una perfecta dentadura podrida con índices de ser un depósito de bacterias aun peor que la de un humano normal.- **¿Pensabas huir con este marica teñido?- **dijo sin quitar esa mirada asquerosa de su cara, provocando un sentimiento colérico dentro del rubio que sin pensarlo mucho, saco el arma de su pantalón y disparo.

Fue sorprendente ver como fragmentos de la materia gris del hombre se desparramaban en el suelo, un disparo a quema ropa podría ser más que desastroso y más aun con un arma de tanto calibre, sintió una desagradable sensación en su vientre segundos antes de vomitar posiblemente el alcohol consumido la noche anterior…junto a coágulos de sangre espesa, notando ahora como debido al estremeciendo del cuerpo del asesinado, el arma se había clavado algunos centímetros más seguramente pinchado un órgano…importante.

Giro su rostro hacia su hermana, que debería estar junto a él, solo para llevarse la desagradable sorpresa que ese hombre no era el único que los había marcado como objetivos, dos hombres en igualdad de condiciones se encontraban sujetando a la pelirroja que se intentaba zafar entre insultos y débiles jalones, la acallaron son un frio golpe en la nuca mientras que la veían con una mirada de satisfacción.

Sintió una tercera presencia junto a él, comprobándolo al ver una mano bastante aspera sujetar con firmeza el metal incrustado en él –** Buen pirata, incluso pudo recibir una bala en su cerebro y sentenciar al causante- **sonaba bastante entretenido con el asunto, sin miramientos arranco el arma de su toras para sacudirle la sangre con un pañuelo.

Fijo su mirada estupefacta en el rostro de aquel hombre, solo para grabarlo en su cabeza, parte de su rostro estaba arrugado o mejor dicho era un girón de cicatrices, un parche en su ojo del lado dañado mientras que el otro mostraba un profundo color azabache, a diferencia del otro este estaba perfectamente limpio…a excepción de la sangre que adornaba su ropaje, volteo su mirada de nuevo a su hermana que yacía colgada del brazo de uno de los otros chicos, uno pelirrojo bastante delgado y pálido con sus ojos cubiertos por el cabello, y el otro con algunas perforaciones en su rostro, ojos de un curioso color lila con una secuencia de circunferencias y un color de cabeza naranja.

-**Los mataré…si le hacen algo…- **logro decir antes de empezar a pensar la conciencia.

-**Eso espero, claro…si sobrevives- **dijo tranquilamente el hombre que estaba junto a él, para luego levantarse e irse junto a los demás- **Partimos, preparen las maquinas- **grito con fuerza, para luego ser fecundado por una ola de gritos de batalla.

Fue lo último que escucho antes de caer inconsciente.

**Final Flash Back.**

Ahora recordaba todo, desesperado sujeto a la chica junto a él, para hacerla a un lado y acercarse a la rejilla sobre él, comenzando a gritar por ayuda.

Un ajetreo se escuchó en la superficie para minutos después ver como la rejilla se levantaba y varias personas vestidas de guardias se asomaban, visualizando en especial a una chica de cabello morado oscuro, que le veía con unos ojos extrañados, esta vestía igual de guardia pero con una singular espada en conjunto con una cinta en su brazo, que la delataba como líder.

-**Aquí la Capitana Anko Mitarashi, en unos segundos te echaremos una mano- **grito con voz firme que le hizo estremecer un poco, aunque tan informal que le sorprendía fuese una guardiana.

Sin olvidarlo sujeto a la chica que había encontrado minutos antes, y la ayudo a levantarse, para luego ser ayudados por algunos guardias que bajaron con escaleras.

Su primera impresión al salir había sido…sorprendente jamás había salido del domo, y poder ver con sus propios ojos lo azul del cielo y las blancas nubes lo tenia maravillado, además del salado olor a mar al que estaba acostumbrado, se hacía refrescante al sentir el viento marítimo y el calor de un sol real.

-**Lamento el trato dado y haberlos amontonado de esa manera, pero habían sido anotados en el acta de defunción como caídos en masacre, y amontonados para un funeral masivo…-** dijo con calma la chica, algo que seguramente descolocaría a cualquier civil.

Había estado muerto…y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

**-Estuvisteis en ese depósito por 3 días, si gustas saber- **dijo con aun más calma que antes, y averiguando los pensamientos del rubio que parecía decaer con la noticia.

Esto realmente estaba muy mal…

**Final Capitulo 2**

**Zona de Reviews**

**carlitoslokillo: Encantado de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, este se retraso mucho...pero espero que igual lo disfrutes.  
**

**sakurita preciosa: gracias por el comentario, aunque no entendí si es que te referías a que tengo errores ortograficos o no jeje pero acá esta el capitulo 2.  
**

**El angel de la oscuridad : Si es bastante loca, espero la sigas leyendo.**

**Katahamarizumu: hola de nuevo, jajaj ah vale el filtro lo había olvidado y eso que lo uso a diario, espero que este capitulo también te guste y fijate que supuse que muchos tendrían la confusión, estoy trabajando en unos dibujos para explicar lo del domo, y seguramente haga un Omake para explicar solo eso, aunque en el prologo esta algo definido, espero te guste el capitulo ;)**

**Blue Soki: no conocía ese anime u Ova, pero termino por llamarme la atención y lo estoy buscando en dvd :P para poder verlo, espero disfrutes el capitulo :P**

**Fin de respuestas a los Review, hasta ahora vamos parejo 5 Reviews en el Capitulo 1 y otros 5 en el Prologo, probemos superar estos números en este capitulo jajajaja, intente ser más detallista y eso, si no les gusta comprenderé cualquier comentario y no es obligatorio comentar solo es un favor personal que pido para motivarme a escribir, a veces hace falta el reconocimiento del lector para que el escritor se siente complacido, que todos disfruten este nuevo capitulo y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Sir Orion /Ahri cambio y fuera. **


	4. Sueño Oscuro

Capitulo 3

**-Padre…Naruto se ha burlado de mi- **gritaba sollozando una niña de cabello rojizo, restregando sus ojos con el dorso de su muñeca en un intento de evitar sus lágrimas salieran, a su espalda un rubio de ojos azules, un poco enfadado por la actitud de reproche de la pequeña.

-**Padre es mentira, simplemente le dije que no podía jugar con nosotros porque es muy pequeña- **se quejó el rubio mientras le sacaba la lengua a la chica, ocasionando que esta llorara aún más.

Su padre…a quien podía detallar el rostro, parecía suspirar algo ¿Decepcionado?... se inclinó frente a su hija para alborotar un poco su cabello al igual que a él. –**Los hermanos…no deberían discutir, y más cuando son tan cercanos como ustedes- **sonrío como probablemente siempre lo había hecho y jalo a ambos niños a sus brazos – **Naruto, eres el hombre de la casa cuando yo no estoy, y debes encargarte del bienestar de las mujeres…porque si no eres tú ¿quién lo va hacer?- **el rubio se sonrojo un poco por ser considerado alguien lo suficientemente responsable para eso –**Además, tu hermana solo quiere jugar contigo seguramente es porque adora mucho a su hermanito, ¿no es así princesa?- **la pelirroja asintió mientras escondía su rostro entre las ropas de su padre.

El rubio suspiro resignado y le cogió la mano a la chica y jalo junto a él –**Vamos Tayuya…jugaremos juntos- **el adulto sonrío complacido.

-**Hijo nunca abandones a tu hermana- **le dijo al rubio, y este solo asintió y devolvió la sonrisa, algo que quito inmediatamente al ver como su padre era llamado por otro a quien no pudo reconocer, luego ambos se desvanecían en la oscuridad que se acercaba ferozmente hacia ellos, intuitivamente escondio a su hermana detrás de él, y se preparo para enfrentar lo peor.

-**Nunca me abandones naruto…-**susurro la pelirroja a su espalda, haciendo estremecerlo, y peor aún al sentir como era consumida por la oscuridad, la desesperación se hizo presente en él, al verla desaparecer entre las sombras, e imposible de ayudarla, dado que su pequeño cuerpo no podía con la presión con la que era arrastrada, de un momento a otro, todo acabo…solo quedaba él, arrodillado en la oscuridad, solo pudieron divisar sus propias extremidades llorando como segundos antes había estado su hermana, sin intenciones de reprimir sus lágrimas.

**-Esto nunca acabará hasta que despiertes…- **sintió unas frías manos en sus mejillas para voltear por la conmoción y no ver nada, luego sintió como acariciaban sus cabellos, pero ni con sus manos podía palpar algo, pero sabía que alguien estaba junto a él –** Si no despiertas…sufrirás eternamente este martirio- **las manos de la persona se clavaron en su hombro, lastimándolo en el acto, intento quitarse las garras de encima, pero no surtía efecto, y sentir continuamente el dolor de sus dedos -** ¡Despiértame y acabaré con tu sufrir! – **el apretón se volvió más fuerte y fue en ese momento que pudo divisar como una figura encapuchada con tela negra y una mirada vacía se encontraba justo frente a él.

Abrió los ojos asustado mientras se levantaba del suelo en el que había estado durmiendo, su cuerpo estaba completamente sudado a pesar de haber dormido sin camisa, debido a toda la sangre que su ropa había acumulado tuvo que deshacerse de ella, solo conversando los pantalones que por cuestiones del calor termino cortando hasta ser solo un short bastante roído, con cansancio se levantó del suelo, fijándose en los otros 30 sujetos esparcidos por toda la habitación, a pesar de no vestir con su uniforme, dormían con sus armas al alcance de su mano, el al igual tenía el arma de su padre, que luego de haberla confiscado los guardias se la habían devuelto por cuestiones de integridad.

Con un andar pesado se en camino a cubierta, recordando lo que había pasado en los últimos días, luego de haber despertado al haber estado "muerto" por 3 días, el junto a la pelinegra habían recibido tratamiento medicó, muchos se sorprendieron al ver que la herida en su torso se había cerrado un poco, y no había infección, lo catalogaron como inexplicable sin darle mucha importancia, pensó en las otras personas que había logrado ver respirando entre el montón, ninguno más sobrevivió a excepción de ellos dos.

Llego a cubierta, viendo nuevamente esa hermosa esfera plateada en el cielo, era enternecedor verla brillar acompañada de las pequeñas estrellas que adornaban y embellecían el cielo, el frio recorría su cuerpo estremeciéndolo un poco, pero no quería volver ahí dentro, cerca de la borda se detuvo contemplando el mar, mientras escuchaba el cuchicheo de los guardias nocturnos, sabía que estaba seguro, pero aun sentía la desesperación por haber perdido a su hermana, sería mentira decir que no sentía la tentación de suicidarse y seguramente acompañarla, pero el miedo a la muerte era algo que no podía evitar, simplemente no quería morir, se sentía culpable por ser tan egoísta en la vida.

Sintió una mano en su hombro haciendo salir de sus pensamientos para hacerlo girar su rostro lentamente y ver la imponente figura de la capitana, La señorita Anko Mitarashi, erguida frente a él, con su uniforme muy ajustado resaltando notablemente sus atributos -**¿Civil por qué se encuentra en cubierta a esta hora?- **su voz ruda lo asusto un poco, pero no dejaría que se notara.

**-Tengo un nombre y es Naruto- **respondió el rubio parándose de frente a ella, sacándole por lo menos un palmo de altura, la chica solo golpeo su cabeza y lo miro seriamente. **–Solo no podía dormir…-** respondió mientras llevaba su mano a la zona afectada.

**-Parece que estáis igual…-**dijo suspirando la pelimorado mientras se recostaba de la barandilla del borde, dejando nota que unos metros detrás de ella se encontraba la pelinegra mirando hacia el cielo – **Bueno, tu al menos hablas- **la chica suspiro nuevamente fijando su vista en ella -**en un par de días llegaremos a base y podrán bajar de aquí, no se desvelen- **la chica se retiro nuevamente hacia el camarote del capitán, donde seguramente leería papeles, parecía que solo dormía en el día las noches eran el momento cuando trabajaba.

**-¿Te parece sorprendente la luna? ** - le pregunto el rubio a la pelinegra, esta reacciono con un repingo al estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, parecía que quería decir algo, pero la duda la invadió y solo asintió y volvió a mirar hacia arriba – **Mi padre siempre nos contaba sobre como se veía la luna, y hacia mucho incapie en que no era siempre hermosa, en días de tormenta podrían verle el lado espantoso todos los de la tripulación- **la chica pareció estremecerse seguramente imaginando el escenario, pero siguió sin producir alguna palabra -** ¿Tan grande fue tu trauma que no quieres hablar más? – **realmente le llamaba la atención por qué la chica no había dicho ni una palabra desde que inconscientemente le había pedido ayuda mientras salía de entre los cuerpos, la chica asintió tímidamente mientras bajaba la cabeza – **Deberías olvidarlo todo…e intentar seguir adelante…después de todos, tuvimos una segunda oportunidad…no como las personas que conocíamos…familiares…mi hermana- **eso le dolía en el corazón, realmente había fallado a la promesa con su padre, le habían arrebatado a su hermana…apretó con furia sus manos clavándose inconscientemente las uñas en la carne, sangrando ligeramente, suprimió nuevamente las ganas de llorar para mirar al igual que la chica la luna.

**-Gracias…Soy Hinata…-** la dulce voz aguda de la chica, lo hizo girar el rostro por la sorpresa para verla con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que curiosamente también se reflejaban en las de ella, la mirada de empatía de la chica, le hizo entender que lo entendía y podría confiar en ella…justo como el intentaba hacerle entenderle a ella, que podría serle de apoyo si lo llegase a necesitar.

**-Yo soy Naruto, aunque creo que ya lo sabes- **sonrío, para luego quitar repentinamente su sonrisa por el recuerdo de su hermana, no podría ser egoísta…no así, tenía que cumplir su promesa, y asesinaría a los que se llevaron a su hermana.

Se despidió sutilmente mientras volvía a dormir a bajo cubierta, a partir de mañana su vida cambiaría y no descansaría hasta que el hombre del parche y su sequito murieran.

-**Despierta y todo será más fácil – **escucho susurrar en su mente –** la oscuridad será tu aliada- ** definitivamente estaba delirando.

Fin Capitulo 3.

Bueno, tenia propuesto alargar más este capitulo pero como lo escribí en un par de minutos no le vi necesario, además es un bono por haber tardado tanto escribiendo el anterior, espero lo disfruten.

:c aunque solo una persona comentara el capitulo anterior :c pero bueno Q_Q esta bien, entiendo que debo ir mejorando, ciao bambinos.


End file.
